The invention relates to a drying balance with a pan which rests removably on the load receiver of a weighing system, a radiant source for heating and drying a substance on the pan, and a temperature calibrating disk with at least one built-in temperature sensor.
Drying balances of this kind are known, for example from German Patent Application DE 35 08 271 A1 and from German Patent DE 37 06 609 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,252).
In the German Patent Application DE 35 08 271 A1, a plug connection to the load receiver provides the electrical contact of the temperature sensor in the temperature calibrating disk. As a result, the load receiver of the drying balance is exposed to vertical forces during plug-in and during removal of the temperature calibrating disk. These vertical forces can damage the sensitive weighing system. In addition, electrical connections must be provided from the load receiver to the electronics mounted in the housing, without having these conductor connections create feedback on the weighing system. In German Patent DE 37 06 609 C1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,252), the temperature calibrating disk is therefore connected, through a flexible cable, to a plug connection fixed to the housing. Due to the connected cable, however, the temperature calibrating disk becomes unwieldy and the handling becomes more difficult because of the need to separately insert a plug.